


To Pieces

by batsyqueen (orphan_account)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning Mess Bruce Wayne, PWP without Porn, plot what plot i wrote this for the sex toy, this is just the adventures of bruce and vibrator while clark watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/batsyqueen
Summary: Clark decides to try a very special vibrator on Bruce.That's the whole fic.





	To Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything this filthy and english is not my native language, so i don't mind you pointing out mistakes!

When he feels Clark’s breath leave his neck, Bruce pulls at the restraints on his hands. The rope is large and rough against his skin, and it’s bound tightly and wrapped around his wrists enough times that it would require Bruce’s full concentration for a few full minutes for him to get out of them. Judging solely by the look of pure hunger and raw desire on Clark’s face as he watches him, stark naked and tied up and hard, he won’t be granted that.

Clark walks over to the machine and places it under Bruce, in between his spread legs. The billionaire’s arms are pulled up above his head, attached to the low ceiling of the garage. His legs are spread so that each feet his planted on a plastic box meticulously placed by Clark.

In this position, he absolutely cannot move, except to maybe lift his legs or try to close them a little, but even then, if one of his feet slips off the box, Bruce will find himself suspended by his arms from the ceiling.

Clarks moves to stand behind him, resting his forehead against Bruce’s neck as his hands roam Bruce’s chest, gently pinching a nipple. He’s always gentle at first, takes his time to drive Bruce crazy. He bites at the nape of Bruce’s neck, worries the skin there to leave a faint bruise. Despite how much he wants to bite and lick and suck at the skin all of his lover’s body, that’s not what his aim was by positioning Bruce like this.

He slides his hands up Bruce’s torso, over his throat and past his lips, entering two fingers in that soft mouth. Instinctively, Bruce’s lips close around the digits, rolling his tongue and sucking on them. Clark starts moving his fingers slowly in and out of Bruce’s mouth until he’s got them properly nice and wet.

Clark’s other hand grabs Bruce’s ass, kneading the flesh and making his cheek jiggle through a hard slap that produces a gasp out of Bruce. For a moment Bruce only feels Clark’s hand on his left cheek, and the man’s breath hitting his back. Then, there’s a kiss on his shoulder, and two wet fingers are sliding home with ease. Bruce winces, nonetheless, he was prepared and loose all day, but the intrusion is still dry as spit does not make up for lube. Clark gives him time, however, lets him clench and unclench a few times before he starts moving.

The fingers up his ass move in a firm and steady rhythm, with purpose; to open him up for the bigger toy. When Clark has scissored and curled and twisted his fingers enough that Bruce’s hole is loosened and slick and deliciously ready, Clark reaches for the machine.

It’s dildo-shaped; circumcised but not more than Clark, plain black, nothing out of the ordinary. Except that it’s attached to a long metal stick, the larger base of which allows the machine to stand. The length of the stick is wisely designed for the base of the dildo to be at the same height level as Bruce’s hole.

"Ready?" Clark says, more as a warning than an actual question. He doesn't wait for an answer, knowing Bruce will only nod, and wraps one arm around Bruce’s middle, still from behind him, and lifts him off the boxes with ease while his other hand grabs the stick and places it right under Bruce. Clark then eases him back down carefully and Bruce braces himself as he slowly sinks onto the dildo. He moans once he’s fully seated on it, pulling at the restraints at his wrists to stand upright without one of his feet falling of its assigned box. The Kryptonian rewards him with a wet kiss behind his ear.

The billionaire barely has time to squirm at the girth of the toy before it starts vibrating.

"Oh! Clark…" Bruce groans and clenches, and Clark hums in encouragement.

It’s at low speed to start off, massaging Bruce’s walls and making him gasp and grunt for more. Clark obliges and the vibrations speed up. The sensations gradually force louder and more frequent moans out of Bruce, who clings desperately to the rope to keep himself from losing balance.

While Bruce moans and gasps and squirms, Clark watches intently, sliding a hand down his pants to grip at his groin. He rubs at it as he takes in Bruce’s appearance: tied up and helpless and entirely desperate. Drops of sweat have started to gather at the corners of the billionaire’s forehead and Clark finds he wants to see his lover dripping with sweat, face and cock a pretty shade of pink.

Bruce barely has time to register Clark walking towards his left feet before he feels the box under it being kicked away, causing his body to lose all balance and sink further down onto the dildo. He lets out a surprised and pleasured yelp at the brutality and intensity of thrust, and Clark does the same for the other box. Now hanging completely by his arms from the ceiling, standing only barely on the tip of his toes, Bruce is completely impaled on the toy and the vibrations are speeding up again.

"Clark!" Bruce moans in a mixture of protest and plea and God, Clark loves hearing how he moans his name. "Oh, fuck," The sensation is too much, it’s overwhelming, Bruce feels his hole being destroyed by the vibrator constantly hitting his prostate. He lets out a few ragged, shuddering breaths as he tries to regain control to return to his previous position. He whines loudly as he pulls on the restraints, lifting himself a little in a desperate attempt to reach the boxes again with his feet. Head falling back, he cries out, legs dangling and swinging about but his efforts are in vain as he feels a wave of agonizing pleasure wash over him at his prostate being abused by the toy consistently hitting him in just the right way.

Bruce’s arms suddenly fail him and his body slides down the length of the dildo again, taking in its length with an ease contrasting that with which he handles the toy’s movements.

He tries again one last time, face twisted in lust and sensitivity and effort, while Clark watches, bringing himself off. Bruce’s feet are planted on either side of the lithe metal bar holding the vibrator, pushing against it to try to regain leverage one last time, but finally his strength gives out completely and his mouth forms an open ‘O’ in a silent cry. This time when he lets go, Bruce doesn’t even have the resolve to land properly on his feet, and instead goes fully limb in the restraints, entirely impaled on the toy.

"Please… Clark…" Bruce whines and pleads in a deliciously desperate voice. "Please, please, please…" And it seems this is the only word he has been reduced to letting out.

Face red and puffy, cock painfully hard and leaking pre-cum against his abdomen, Bruce barely has the strength to form words anymore, and instead incoherent, whimpered and whined sounds are the only things coming out of his mouth, in chants. His entire body has begun shaking, his ass fully seated against the base of the dildo which is vibrating so hard inside of him that he can hear the sound of the plastic toy hitting his walls within him. The vibrations are so fast Bruce is sure if he could see the object, he would just make out a blurred shaped.

"Cl-ark," Bruce moans again, so brokenly, when he can do nothing but take and take what the vibrator is giving. Involuntarily, his hip jerks slighlty and more precum leaks out of his cock, making Bruce whimper violently.

It’s at this point that Clark decides to grant his lover mercy, when he witnesses him being on the verse of losing consciousness from the abuse of his hole and being on the edge for so long. A strong hand wraps around his engorged cock, and Bruce screams at the slightest touch, writhing and squirming through the few tugs that Clark gives before he’s coming all over the both of them, some drops spurting high enough to land on Bruce’s nipple.

Now a shaking, vulnerable mess, Bruce wordlessly allows his body to be cautiously lifted off the still vibrating toy by his midsection and shivers uncontrollably as Clark gently gathers him in his arms. Clark holds him and rubs soothing circles in his back and whispers sweet nothings in his ear, brushing back his hair in a comforting matter. Bruce moans appreciatively at the touch and buries his face in his lovers chest, letting the caresses and praises wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what the hell i just wrote but i hope you enjoyed anyways idk


End file.
